crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Display Sets
Cage= A Bone Cage is a little plastic cage keychain that can go around your neck or hang off your keys. This is to keep your most precious Crazy Bone figure inside. They were sold with a Mutants glowie figure in a box. The Canadian release had string attached to the top of it and the North American release had a plastic or metal clip. Gallery Leopoldinestaudgll.png|Glowie figure within a cage Bonercage1.jpg|Package (US) Mutantbone423r32r3r.png|(Mutant Edition) Comes with a glow in the dark figure Bonercage2.jpg|Package (Canada) Canbonecage.jpg|Package (Canada) 2 Bone cage rev.jpg|Bone Cage package, reverse view. mnttwinscage1.JPG |-| Mountain= This is a plastic mountain that was created to display collector's rarest Crazy Bones on. Bone Mountain Game On the old Crazy Bones official website there was a set of rules of a game that can be played on the mountain. The rules can be seen in the gallery below. Gallery Mount gogo3.png|Bone Mountain game rules #1 Mount gogo2.png|Bone Mountain game rules #2 Mount gogo1.png|Bone Mountain game rules #3 BuddigeMTN.jpg buddiebvonemountain.png |-| Condo= A Crazy Condo 'is a storage device consisting of stack-able squares that can hold up to a maximum of eight Gogo's Crazy Bones. It retailed for $1.00 USD per floor on the official Crazy Bones Online Store. Gallery Germancubecarrycase.png IMAG0857.jpg Condo.gif |-| Cube= 'Storage Cubes (also known as Gogo's Cubes) are a series of stackable display cubes that came with each pack of the Superstars series. Description Similar to the Pods that came with the Mega Metropolis series, these square shaped cubes that can stack together to make a tower, and you can put Gogo's in it. Colours There are a total of seven different colours avaliable: *Red *Dark blue *Light blue *Green *Yellow *Orange *Purple Trivia *The storage cubes resemble LEGO pieces and they stick together much like LEGO. Gallery cuboidC.jpg|All seven Colors cuboidA.jpg|Again cuboidB.jpg|Three Cubes with Gogo's Series 5 Cubes.jpg|What you can do with them |-| Pod= The Pods are a series of hexagonal shaped storage cases from the Mega Metropolis series. They have been given out in every Mega Metropolis issue, and you can display all sorts of Gogo's in the cases. Summary The hexagonal shaped Pods are a display for your Gogo's. You can build all sorts of designs out of them and they come in six different colours. Colours *Red *Orange *Yellow *Green *Blue *Purple Trivia *The pods can be broke in half and put back together, possibly to make putting a Mega Gogo inside easier or for creating new designs with them. *There exists a similar item, Storage Cubes, were introduced in the Superstars series. Gallery MEGAGOGOS.jpg $T2eC16NHJHQFFh)O22ddBRbIpr47Jg~~60 12.jpg |-| Dugout= Store and display all of your England 2010 Gogo collection in the Crazy Bones England Dugout. Start collecting all 27 pieces of the England 2010 Gogo collection which includes the players and manager Fabio Capello. All England Gogos fit comfortably inside the dugout and look great. The Dugout includes 1 packet of England Gogos (2 Gogos) as well as the Dugout itself. Collect and show off your England 2010 world cup Gogo team in the Crazy Bones England Dugout. Gallery Pkg insert.png|Dugout package insert (from the Grannelle collection) Pkg display.png|Package display - note hologram on right, indicating officially sponsored team merchandise (from the Grannelle collection) Complete set.png|Complete set with Dugout display case (from the Grannelle collection). Laser figures.png|(from the Grannelle collection) Pos 1.png|Overhead view (from the Grannelle collection). Pos 2.png|Cover removed (from the Grannelle collection) Pos 3.png|(from the Grannelle collection) Pos 4a.png|(from the Grannelle collection) Pos 5a.png|(from the Grannelle collection) Pos 6a.png|(from the Grannelle collection) Pos 7a.png|(from the Grannelle collection) Side view.png|Side view of Dugout with emblazoned crest (from the Grannelle collection) |-| Carrefour= This is a display diorama that was sold in the Carrefour supermarkets in France in 2010. This diorama was designed to display an entire collection of Megatrip Gogo's on. Gallery Orange thing they sit in0.jpg |-| Disney= This is a large box created to store all of the Disney Gogo's/Wikkez inside of and it was released only in Europe. Twist 'n' Play The Disney Wikkeez Twist 'n' Play Set is a Mickey Mouse-shaped playset with storage for your Wikkeez collection that was released in 2014. It includes a Special Edition Gold Rockstar Mickey Mouse. Trivia *The orignal name for this set was the "Disney Wikkeez Play and Display Set". Gallery die box.png Twist container boxed.jpg|Twist 'n' Play box 518158 0-375Wx375H.jpg|Twist 'n' Play set Wikkeezdispalt.png|Prototype 134-260906-wikkeez-playset-image-1.png|Store your Wikkeez collection with the Twist 'n' Play! Just turn the handle to release your Wikkeez and discover which character you'll get! 134-260911-wikkeez-playset-image-3.png|An example of it operating |-| Category:Merchandise